Captive
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Mysterion gets captured by Henrietta whie investigating Cthulhu, and the situation develops into them having their way with each other. At least that's how Kenny and Henrietta plan it out for their role playing night. Mysterion-Kenny/Henrietta smut.


After a while, Mysterion quickly came to – a skill that his alter ego was quite skilled in after almost every death. But in most of those cases, it still wasn't pitch black after he opened his eyes again – and the bed he was on felt too comfy to be his own.

By the time he realized that he had been blindfolded, he could feel someone grab his wrist and start tying it. Before long, he could tell that his left hand was being tied to the bedpost he was lying next to. What's more, it would be pretty hard to stop it, now that he realized his legs had been tied to the bed as well.

But a far more pleasant feeling came across once he felt something familiar on his face. His captor was leaning forward to get his right hand tied up, and in the process, the captor's rather large, feminine chest was being pressed into his face. Once Mysterion felt that, he almost didn't mind that he was blindfolded and couldn't actually see down his captor's boobs.

In any case, they were big enough that he would have been covered in darkness regardless. And even blindfolded, he had a good idea of who they belonged to.

Even if he really was being held captive, he would have figured it out by now.

"I'd recognize that rack anywhere," Mysterion stated out loud once the boobs were pulled away from him.

"So _that _you recognize," came the almost equally familiar voice of Mysterion's captor. "Yet you still don't recognize that you can't stop the Dark Lord?"

"Obviously not, Henrietta," Mysterion stated, while Kenny was fighting to stay in character and stick to the script that they had worked out. It was his idea to turn his real life struggle against the cult of an evil Dark Lord who held the keys to his immortality into a sex game. But despite the mind-blowing action to come, and the wonder that he got a cult member and one of his favorite bedtime girls to play along, it was a bit harder to trivialize it in practice.

But maybe that's why Henrietta used her cleavage early on, so that it could give Mysterion and Kenny fuel to stay in character. She was inventive like that – but as a Goth, it was required of her to be a little unconventional and naughty. That logic helped talk her into this little experiment, and it would pay off even more soon – they just had to get through the exposition first.

"You can hype up Cthulhu all you want, but we all know if he comes back, he won't destroy the Disney Channel and turn Europe into Nine Inch Nails land!"

"You don't know that!" Mysterion heard Henrietta yell in a way that suggested she wasn't acting. "Sure, he didn't do it the first 10 times, but 11 is…..the most non conformist number! So he's gonna do it, you watch!"

"I'd rather watch your rotten cult go down so he doesn't get an 11'th shot," Mysterion shot back, although he knew he had to tread carefully so Henrietta would stay in the mood. "And capturing me isn't going to stop me from doing that! You know that torturing and killing me won't work for very long!"

"Yes, but there are other forms of torture than killing you again," Henrietta acknowledged, which made Kenny relieved again that at least one person believed his immortality. Granted, she knew it from Necronomicon research and not because she actually remembered his deaths, but Kenny had no room to be picky.

"There is one thing that unites conformists and non conformists alike. They can't control their stupid hormones. You get them excited for too long and get them begging, they'll do anything you say. That Kenny McCormick kid would probably kill his parents if someone would get him off…..but I just need Mysterion to stop hunting the Dark Lord down in return."

Now they were getting to the good parts of the script, although Mysterion still had to pretend he wasn't eager for this. "You're actually going to have sex with a conformist superhero? You must be pretty desperate to stop me, then! You know that I'm close to stopping you people and you're running out of actual ideas!"

"It's sick and conformist to bondage pussies, I know. But I know how to avoid superhero germs and poser STD's." At that, Mysterion heard noises that suggested Henrietta was putting gloves on – the black velvet gloves that were the best from the pile he had to choose from.

He immediately felt that he made the right choice when her left gloved hand was placed on his mouth. Even thought they were pretending, Kenny almost expected Henrietta to suffocate him a bit more…..convincingly. But to her credit, he could still breathe.

"Once this hand is almost done with you, you'll give anything to let it finish. You'll at least beg me to let you see it perform its handiwork. But you won't until you pledge yourself to Cthulhu, or at least pledge to get off his 100-foot ass."

"I'm a superhero, I don't get that horny!" Mysterion said in a muffled voice without trying to slam home the irony. "My commitment to justice and discovering my powers can't be thrown off by rape!"

"But rape would be if I slammed your super cock inside me. Having it slide in and out of my hand hole instead of my other holes…..well, we can find a few more gray areas there."

With that, Mysterion could feel Henrietta inching towards those gray areas, as her hand left his mouth and slid slowly down his body. But while he was focused on the feel of that hand – and beginning his efforts to not get too excited already – her other hand suddenly made its way to his zipper.

That sneak attack made Mysterion less prepared to have his pants unzipped, and to have his super appendage released into the outside so soon. But despite that sudden action, Henrietta didn't follow it up with anything else. Mysterion couldn't feel anything on his cock except the air, and that was starting to be less of a relief right now.

"Last chance to hail Cthulhu, conformist," Henrietta offered.

"So if I hail him, then I don't get my crank worked? Wow, what a hard thing to think over," Mysterion sarcastically uttered.

"All right, but if it stays hard longer than you wanted, it isn't my fault."

Mysterion then braced for Henrietta to begin her so-called torture. Yet instead of her going to work right away, he didn't feel anything on himself at all. And he still couldn't see what Henrietta was actually doing instead, so it was starting to get annoying – even though he had planned all this. But he left the actual planning of how Henrietta would tease him to her own methods, which may have helped her agree to this but left Kenny in an awkward position right now.

Finally, he felt the briefest brush of a gloved finger on the mushroom head of his cock. He could then sense it swirling around him while falling just shy of touching him again. But it ultimately landed on the tip of his dick, then slid down until it stopped in between his balls. It then slid back up, was joined by another finger, and then the both of them went down to his balls as well.

After she repeated the pattern with three fingers, and then four and then all five, her full hand finally enclosed around him. Even though it had taken quite a while to lead up to her hand job, Kenny was no longer ready to complain.

She was already good enough at handling him without wearing anything on her hand. But Henrietta knew how to go the extra mile when needed, just like Kenny did. It was one of the many reasons why she was one of his favorites, in spite of not having the body type of her other favorites. Yet he could fully appreciate a fuller figure that was full in so many of the right places, and which belonged to someone who knew how to use it when given the opportunity.

After all of their altercations whenever Mysterion investigated Cthulhu, how she was more open minded to believe in immortals – and how she envied his deaths despite not understanding why Kenny wouldn't want to stay dead permanently – it was inevitable that they would have these kinds of altercations. Yet since they were both extreme kinds of people, they had to top themselves each time, and this was just their latest idea to do it.

Of course, eventually they'd have to go pretty over the top to top themselves. And while reflecting on their past was enough to keep Kenny from losing himself too soon, thinking of how they could top it would not help at all. So Kenny stopped flashing back and had to focus again on Henrietta's gloved hand fucking him faster.

"I can tell you like it. You could like it even more if you joined the Dark Lord," Mysterion heard Henrietta offer, in spite of how her hand job was making it hard for him to rely on his other senses.

"This is….nothing I can't get from Colfax girls every Friday night," Mysterion stated, even though he had been too busy working through South Park girls to even get to experimenting in Colfax yet. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

If Kenny could have spoken a second later, he would have given Henrietta full credit for doing better. Yet the feel of his cock being rubbed against her breasts made him incapable of speech – at least with words.

The combination of her gloved hand jerking him off while his dick was also being rubbed over her double D's could have easily ended it then and there. It also could have ended when she took her hands off his cock to make it easier for her to tit-fuck him for several seconds. But Mysterion must have had a super dick after all, since he still hadn't blown yet even after she started rubbing it with her hands and boobs at the same time again.

"I know you want to go off. Just admit it and we'll finally get somewhere." Kenny knew that one he started begging for it, she would stop just as the script stated. And he wanted to keep this up as long as possible, or at least as long as his cock could stay up. So he just moaned and gritted his teeth, determined not to say anything.

But then Henrietta started to play dirty, as Kenny could now feel her breath right on top of his cock. If he actually started to suck on it, he knew he might go and he knew she didn't want that to happen yet. So he tried to stay confident that this was all part of the tease, which got him through the next several seconds of sensing her lips so close to him.

Yet after that, he actually felt her lips brush against his head, before feeling them do even more to his balls. After they were sucked for about two seconds, it almost broke Mysterion's will power then and there. "Fuck, come on!"

"Come on as in finish me off? Is that the code word here?" Henrietta asked in a sultrier fashion, before Kenny felt her breathing right over himself again. "Is that code for 'Please let me fill your mouth with my super cum?' Or 'Please let me join you so I can fill you up over and over again, in the name of Cthulhu?'"

At the least, mentioning Cthulhu's name was enough to take Mysterion a bit back from the brink, which Henrietta could probably tell he needed. Yet it may have been only to rescue him from the brink before she brought him right back by finally sucking her pouty lips on his engorged head.

"YES! Yes, whatever, just finish me off already!" Mysterion yelled, while being somewhat ashamed to know that if the circumstances were real, he might have renounced good and joined Cthulhu after all.

However, he didn't have that much time to focus on that shame. He became distracted right after he felt Henrietta's lips and hands leave his cock, and then heard her walking away and closing a door. Whether she had left to go to the bathroom or left the room entirely, Kenny didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't releasing himself on her, and that was enough to push everything else back.

Although he wanted her to stop before he came all along, it was still torture after all for her to stop now. She didn't even tuck his dick back into his pants, so he couldn't even use the friction from inside his underwear to finish himself off. All he could do was hump the air for a while in hopes that it could be enough, yet it wasn't even close.

He was left tied up and unable to finish just as he had planned out, but getting what he wanted felt even worse than he expected. Of course, more was scheduled to be on the way, yet he didn't know if he fully trusted Henrietta not to just leave him out there for the night. As much as they had grown to satisfy each other, it wouldn't be beneath her to pull that kind of trick for her amusement and arousal.

But since she actually got a taste of him, Kenny tried to believe that she would come back for more eventually. He did instruct her to leave for about five minutes afterwards – which would be more than enough time for Mysterion to realize that his hands hadn't been tied up that tight.

In this scenario, Mysterion would be able to maneuver his left hand and get it to almost slip out of its restraints. He would just have to wait for Henrietta to return to surprise her, and do a few other things.

Yet after that show, it took Kenny longer than he originally planned to remember this next part. As such, by the time he heard a door open, his hand wasn't as close to being free as he had scheduled.

"Still not Cthulhu's slave yet, I see," Henrietta said as it became clear that she was walking right towards the side of the bed. "Well, I guess I have to break you in and leave you unsatisfied just a little while longer."

Right on cue, Kenny moved his left hand around to try and get free, but it was taking longer since he was behind schedule. He could hear Henrietta scoff a bit, which he tried to use to motivate him to get going. "Are you trying to make me do conformist improv, because-"

Before Henrietta could break character further, Mysterion finally got his hand free. He then put it on her lower chest, as this was supposed to stop her from charging toward him while he wiggled his other hand free. Yet he was briefly taken aback when he actually felt bare skin, and realized that she was now most likely naked.

As it turned out, this motivated him to finish faster, and then to sit up and use both hands to pull Henrietta onto the bed. Once she landed, Kenny sat up further and started to untie his legs as well. "What do you think you're doing, unsatisfied slave?" Henrietta yelled now that she was back in character.

Mysterion answered by getting free and positioning himself right on top of Henrietta. Admittedly, it was one of the biggest stretches in the story to have Kenny pin the bigger girl down without being overpowered himself. But since this was Mysterion pinning her down and not Kenny, they figured that it would make a tiny bit more sense - if only a tiny bit.

"I would never join the likes of you," Mysterion growled, even though the effect of his pretend anger was a bit lost by the fact he was still blindfolded. "I'm a superhero, I don't torture people in the name of Dark Lords! That's why when I start something, I make sure to finish it off….and I do mean finish."

Now that they'd gotten through the torturous and dialogue heavy parts, Kenny could now enact his favorite parts of the game. He started by recreating Henrietta's own movements of moving his hands slowly down her body. The only difference was that she didn't have her clothes on – which reminded Kenny of a few things he needed to do.

First he took off his gloves, since he wanted to feel her up without anything in the way. Then he actually remembered that he still couldn't see anything, so he used his now naked hands to get the blindfold out of the way at last.

When it was gone, Kenny could now fully see that he was on top of a naked, somewhat annoyed and anxious – but still as unconventionally sexy as ever Henrietta. To any outsiders, it would be both predictable and surprising that he would get down with someone who wasn't a Playboy or even Maxim kind of hottie. This wasn't surprising to the part of Kenny that would get down with anyone, yet the part that usually went for thinner and cheerier airheads really took to this better than he would have thought.

In any case, Kenny again found that he was too busy inner monologuing when he could be turning the tables on his delectably curvy partner. So he finished trailing his hand down her body, until it landed in the same area that her hand ended up at.

His hand didn't have a cock to grasp, yet there was an already semi-wet Goth pussy that it could easily slip into. But that wasn't Kenny's strategy quite yet, as he stuck one finger out and started to just brush it over her bottom lips, just as she did to his own crotch minutes earlier.

Once Mysterion saw that his finger was in place, he turned his attention to the face of his captive, who was trying to hold out herself. But as he kept gliding up and down her genitals without putting anything in them, she was starting to give in just as he ultimately did.

Now that she was less annoyed and more into playing her part, Mysterion waited until she started moaning and then covered up her moans with a kiss. While he loved playing around with the lips on her vagina, he liked to have his fun with the equally silky lips on her face as well. And at least he was ready to slide something between them at the moment, even if it was just his tounge.

Eventually, Henrietta yielded and started to kiss him with even more passion that she did when she kissed his penis. Somehow, Mysterion stayed focused and was able to lick, bite and suckle on her mouth while merely grazing her pussy down below. But Henrietta wasn't quite as eager to multitask.

As they kept making out, she took advantage of Kenny's distraction and hovered her hand over the one on her crotch. And when she suckled deeply on his bottom lip, she grasped his finger and tried to finally push it inside of her. However, it didn't go in far before Mysterion pulled it and his own lips away.

"I thought you said you were too heroic to tease me," Henrietta stated in semi-frustration.

"Yeah, but I was just about to go in myself, so I could show you that I make my teases pay off! But you couldn't wait for me to deliver my own punch line, did you? No, you had to try and force it in on your own and now my point is ruined!" Mysterion yelled with fake annoyance.

"Fine, just make whatever point you have left, that should get me over," Henrietta offered.

"No, now I have to be a little more creative. I was just going to give you my fingers and make it an even trade. But it looks like I have to change my mind and…..fill you up a bit more to teach you a lesson."

On that setup, Mysterion got off of Henrietta and tried to crawl behind her, which made her sit up. Once she did, Mysterion was able to push her down so that she was suddenly on her hands and knees while he was right behind her.

"If you could torture me with your hand and tits…..what's say we find out what a 'super cock' can do? Since you stopped me from coming too soon….I imagine we'll have plenty of time to find out."

Kenny was only semi-confident that he could last longer inside her, especially as he took in the sight of her round, shapely ass and hips bent over in front of his dick. He further tempted fate when he actually slid in and felt her full backside rub up against his pelvis. Yet he powered forward anyway, as his hands grabbed onto both of her ass cheeks while he thrust in and out – but didn't go completely back in with his thrusts.

"So this is torture?" Henrietta asked while stifling her moans. "I displease you and you fuck me as a reward? How does that make sense?"

"It'll become obvious soon," Mysterion reassured. "You're a bad girl, Henrietta, and that normally isn't a deal breaker for me. But as much as I'd like to fully have my way with this big, bad girl body of yours…..I'm only giving you enough for you to finish yourself off after I leave. I'd advise you to take it while you can until then!"

Kenny mentally patted himself on the back for being able to monologue while he was fucking a hot girl. It was an underrated bedroom talent of his, although he preferred dirty talk monologues. Yet he felt he peppered in enough bad girl comments to make up for it. In any case, thinking about dirty talk and all the naughty things he'd like to say and do was going to make him finish too early.

Plus he had to prepare himself for when Henrietta's final act came shortly.

First there was about a minute more of pumping into her, playing around with the rest of her ass and getting Henrietta in a fully loud mood. Once his hands finally moved from her ass and onto her tits for the first time tonight, he squeezed hard enough for her to squeeze his cock tight enough as well.

"Fucking hell, what non-conformist taught you that?" Henrietta asked off-script.

"Ah, impressed? Well, be impressed while you can, because I'm almost done even if you aren't. Ugh….God, you could have gotten so much out of me…..but you had to be too naughty and dirty, just like an average horn dog conformist."

With that little dig in, Kenny prepared himself for Henrietta's payback. Yet as much as he steeled himself, he couldn't be fully prepared for the impact of Henrietta slamming her ass back so hard that it made him fall back into a sitting position.

By the time he got himself into a more stable sitting position in the middle of the bed, Henrietta had turned around and slammed herself into Mysterion's lap, impaling herself back over his dick in the process. Needless to say, her sitting on his crotch was somewhat of a less comfortable position for Kenny to be in.

Still, Kenny had suffered far less pain and not had the luxury of staying alive for much longer afterwards. And now that she was back on his cock, and his eyesight was filled with Henrietta's tits, curves and increasingly seductive face, he got himself to endure it all.

"I'm gonna get all that I want out of you…..but it's gonna be my way. When I'm done, you're going to wish I had finished you off earlier…..or maybe not, if you're that much of a freak."

To test if he was, Henrietta lifted her bottom up until Mysterion's cock was almost out of her pussy. Yet she slammed it back down in such a hard way that the full force of her weight was felt on Mysterion's pelvis. This made him groan in both pain and pleasure, with a different feeling winning out with each half-second.

"Fuck….I'd expect nothing less from a Goth," Mysterion coughed out. "If that's the case, then I can put aside normal super hero behavior for a few minutes…..or however long it takes."

So now they had reached the final act of the drama, and were bringing it to a rough finish. Henrietta kept riding Mysterion and landing hard on his lap, while Mysterion responded by latching his mouth onto her breast and suckling as much as possible. As he moaned right into her tit, the vibrations increased Henrietta's moaning as well, although she was trying to keep herself from running out of breath.

Yet the both of them were getting pretty loud and out of breath. It made it fortunate that Henrietta's mother was out at…..some gay rally or conformist meeting that Henrietta didn't bother to hear about. Kenny didn't bother to listen about it either, but he was sure it would be something destructive that Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters would have to fix, so he'd hear all about it tomorrow.

Even then, he didn't think he'd want to pay attention. His brain would overflow for weeks with memories of this night, how his cock was worked, and how he had outdone himself with his sexy 'captor.' As he finally removed his mouth from her boob and wrapped an arm back around her ass – once it finally stood still – he knew there was just one more thing left to check off.

"Okay….I think I'm done holding back. You want me to release my true super power? Well, oh God…..you're gonna make me release it soon!" Mysterion grimaced as their crotches slammed into each other and he slid his chin below her bouncing cleavage. "You wanna release yours too?"

"Only…..to show how mine are mightier than any conformist!" Henrietta bragged, although the next thrust shook her up a bit. "Holy Cthulhu….."

"If that's who you want to beg too…..cause I'm willing to beg if you are," Mysterion proposed. "The faster we do, the faster we finish, and the sooner you can rest that sweet ass of yours. That sound good about now…..holy Jesus!"

Now they needed to get their last words in before they finished a few seconds too soon. "All right, fine, I'll do it first!" Mysterion conceded – since being the first one to concede finally let Henrietta give her script approval. "Please….I don't care if Cthulhu helps you. Just let me cum…."

"Ugh….I guess my non conformist juices will balance out yours. If you don't mind this 'bad girl' exploding on you."

"I don't mind! I don't mind it one bit!" Mysterion yelled right between her breasts as he braced himself. "Not with this big, beautiful, naughty…GIRL!"

At long last, a night's worth of semen couldn't be contained any longer for both of them. Mysterion went first as he and Henrietta somehow kept thrusting into each other and bouncing on the bed harder than ever. The friction and explosion finally triggered Henrietta to go off a few seconds before Mysterion was finished, which met in the middle just fine.

But the two just couldn't stop bouncing and thrusting as they let themselves go. As such, they couldn't hear the creaks that were now coming from the bed. And since Henrietta was too busy soaking in Mysterion's release, and Mysterion was too busy snuggling against her tits one more time, they didn't realize anything was wrong until the bed officially broke apart.

Once the bed collapsed onto the floor with them in it, Henrietta was actually able to roll herself away once she finally knew to get off Mysterion.

But when Mysterion tried to get himself up on his feet, he slipped up – in just the right position where he could land face first into some exposed bed springs that would fatally puncture his eyes.

This was the second time in two months that one of their nights ended like this. Yet this was the only circumstance where Kenny was relieved that no one remembered his deaths. Henrietta's memory would probably be warped into thinking that he left her hanging, but her bed would probably be as good as new again. At least that would be intact whenever he talked her back into the sack again.

He started the evening blind, and now he would end it blind as well, only with the sensation of blood instead of Henrietta's body to make up for it. At least the blood was probably giving her one last thrill for the night – although it wasn't like she would remember and be able to properly thank him for it.

But she'd already gone above and beyond for him tonight, which was why even two deaths wouldn't be enough to make him stop being her captive.

Still, maybe they could try doing it in her mom's bed next time. Even if it didn't hold up any better, at least she might be willing to get even naughtier to mess up Ms. Biggle's conformist bed sheets.


End file.
